Zane Mire'
History Born seven years before the battle of Yavin to the political marriage Rythil Mire' and his wife Mallory Zane is the oldest child from the governors marriage. Everything was typical of a child. He spent most of his time playing in streets of Kerene and going to Deeja to visit his grandparents , his uncle and his cousin Annora who he adored, though few others especially his mother did. During those those years Annora and zane studied Teras Kisa and Echani though together. At some point even met young Leglos Greenleaf who he would become friends with in later years working with the Palace. Then at age of ten he overheard his parents fighting one night, and discovered his favorite cousin Annora was actually his half sister who's mother was a pirate who was murdered by the Empire and dumped on the couple some years before when they were just married. The news changed Zane's life and how he viewed his family, especially his mother. That night taught Zane that people would do anything for power even throw away children and humiliate them. From that night one he learned how to maneuver through politics and that he had dream of ever becoming one. Preferring life of a solider he quietly had his own education veered toward the military and RSF after meeting Lucas Prito then head of RSF. At age 16 he went into Theed University in Aeronautics Division and became a starfighter pilot. During this time he moved in with Annora who was doing her internship at Theed Medical Center. The two became even closer and Zane was forced to play mediator when his sister supported their father's opponent in his run for Representative of Keren. This action nearly split the entire extended Mire' clan when many of Rythil's relatives joined Annora's revolted over his mistreatment of the girl. Zane even began to distance himself from his mother even more during this time because she had begun to push him toward a political career. In 13 ABY Annora was sent to Lianna as part of the Royal Diplomatic Medical Corps under Queen Avondale. Later that year Zane received his first accommodation for aiding RSF and Sienar by helping take down Moff Yancy Atris's ship with help of the Phantom Squad and preventing them from escaping. Since then he has risen to the rank of commander of Phantom Squad and top aid to Jason Marz head of RSF and Captian of the Queens Royal Guard while trying to subdue his parents ambition of his parents and keeping the peace between his father and sister. Shadow's Rising When Lianna was attacked and MedStar was revealed Zane and his father worried over weather his of older sister Annora who was working with the charity was alive and the path of his younger sister Krista found himself trying to help his father and keep the family secrets, against his better judgement. After being approached by a Duro's named Ajax who was a former member of the Black Mark Pirates, the same pirate group his father used to be a part of. A day later the Duro was found dead and Zane was the last to see him alive. From this the young RSF officer began to feel sympathy for his father who has begun to take a look at his own life. he Duros death caused fear that his fathers past would be uncovered and the family destroyed. Though he was cleared due to the fact the Duro was killed by a lightsaber, it still leaves many of his peers to question the Mire' family. The next day he was present as Galen Renthro attacked Judrin Sunstar and the attack on Renthro by Judrin 13 year old sister, causing him for the first time to see the force in action. It was soon after that he discovered a strange glowing cube in his sisters belongings. . Operation Phionex Family Life Zane's family is constantly at war with itself, mainly due the the fact that when his father ran off and joined a pirate band he sired a child out of wedlock and everyone else having to hide it to further his father's political ambitions Zane is the peacemaker of at family that was never happy to begin with. House of Mire *'Rythil'-Zane's father. He loves his father, especially the thought of his father's life as a Black Mark Pirates.Because of his father past actions and manipulations they have had strained relationship in the past. Though now he is beginning to see his father remorse for what he has done and the loss of the love of his life and mistreatment of their child. Though it makes him angry he is a product a cold political marriage, his father is often found hiding from his other, something Zane helps his father with. *'Mallory'-The mother from hell as some put it. She dotes on her son and planned a great grand future for her son. . .without asking Zane. he is very manipulative and ambitious. He is often at odds with his mother over his life and her attempt to control it, the lives of his sister and how his mother treats others. Known at time as the most controlling woman on Naboo she is seen as overbearing and rude by most. Thought for her own children is doting and ambitious about their futures. *'Annora'-Zane's older half sister from his father's time with the Black Mark. Because of family dynamics Annora is Zane's favorite sister and best friend. Often fights his parents *'Krista' Mire' Current Generation Family Tree Weapons and Equipment *2-Specially modified CR-2 Heavy Blaster *Lady modified with sniper scope and inproved recoil time *Various Grenades *Vibroblades *ArchLite Skills Martial Arts *Echani *Teras Kasi Electronics *Hacking *Slicing *Forging Mitlary *Dead eye *Piloting (Test Pilot for RSF) Personality and Characteristics Though an easy going ladies man and family peacekeeper, when it comes to battle Zane is all warrior. He is known be an excellent card player and gambler, and prefers the company of smugglers and rouges to the Naboo aristocracy. When hes not working or testing ships for Sieanar and TEC he can be found beating his men at sabbac or flirting with one of ladies at court. Zane is not found of politics or the lengths people will go to to get or keep power. Loyal to his Queen and his people he knows his father has thrown away the love of his life and his oldest child just to manipulate the power structure of the planet and does not agree with it. Rather focusing on protecting both of his sisters whether they want him to or not he often comes into conflict with his mother over his oldest sister, particularity when she is trying to erase the her or her mother from their fathers life. Threads *Naboo: Shadows Rising *Data Accessing.... Data Not Found... Corrupted File *MedStar: Rebuilding a Society Category:Males Category:New Republic Category:Kingdom of Naboo Category:RSF